


Garden

by orphan_account



Series: BMBLB Week 2018 [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: BumblebyWeek, F/F, Fluff, I think this is technically a songfic idk, No Dialogue, Post-Canon, bmblbweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There's a garden where I goIf you meet me there no one will know...Day 1 -- Springtime





	Garden

**Author's Note:**

> If I'm being honest I'm not suuuuuper happy with this one. I tried a few things different that I'm not wholly sure paid off, like speaking in predominantly passive voice or not formally introducing/naming the characters. I suppose that's for you all to decide though!

It was a quiet place, filled with little more than an isolated plot of grass and an assortment of greenery. It was a small recess from the rest of the world, untouched by the prying eyes or hands of just about anyone, where everything seemed to be kept within it's own little self-contained world. It couldn't be said who maintained such a perfect little haven, as it is deceptively well maintained for it's lack of guests.

Perhaps such a thing could be attributed to the garden's singular occupant, a raven haired young woman with a book in her hand, her legs folded gently underneath her as she sat on a small blanket, just big enough for two. She read by the almost blinding light of the sun, reflected off the countless white flowers surrounding her, and was similarly shielded from it by the grace of a young sapling within the grotto, it's provided shade never seeming to move from her nor her book.

Her movement was very careful and silent, as though even the slightest deviation or noise would disrupt the calm springtime that was surrounding her. Her head was tilted down, seemingly motionless as she took words from the page. Her back was straight, carrying an unnecessary tension that always seemed present. Her arms only ever moved to turn a page.

Her ear twitched. Just slightly, but noticeably.

Her stiff position left her unable to see the cobblestone path beside her, though the distinctive sound of footsteps roused her attention away from the text before her. As her eyes retreated from below, they locked with those belonging to the offending footsteps. As yellow met violet, there was a smile. A soft smile, granted, but a welcoming one nonetheless. She set her book aside, not so much as marking the page she had left off on before beckoning the blonde-haired woman to her side with her hand on their blanket.

The appearance of the new young woman almost seemed to change something in the air, an almost tangible shift in the environment. She didn't quite disrupt it, like the faunus feared she might do, but rather... added to it. A new life was breathed into the surrounding flora as she passed through, finding her way to the blanket. They both became acutely aware of the assortment of butterflies in the garden, a unique assortment of colors and patterns adding vibrancy to the world around them. 

They even caught the attention of a small blue bird, whose wandering eye reflected the two women for a few brief moments, before happily sharing it's song and leaving to find it's own home. Had it lingered for a few moments more, it's eye would have caught their continued smiles, and a faint flush of red as their hands found one another, and both seemed to release a tension that neither knew they were carrying.

Aside from the gentle breeze surrounding them, the two sat together in a comfortable silence, not needing a word between them. The darker-haired woman gradually leaned into her companion, going so far as to rest her head on her shoulder, and eventually add her free hand to their joined ones. The first sound to disrupt the silence came from her, in the form of a brief and content sigh.

Perhaps the silence was more necessary than that though, as in the case of the blonde, the situation as a whole was something she found herself wholly unprepared for, despite the time the two had already spent and grown together. While her body radiated a peaceful stillness, the same couldn't be said for her mind. It was conjuring all sorts of thoughts about the two of them, some vulgar, some pure, though all serving to fluster her further and steal her tongue, preventing her from articulating any of these thoughts and feelings. A blessing, perhaps, but one she feared wouldn't last should their peace be disrupted.

Even though her attention was focused on the girl beside her, the garden's newest resident was able to slowly take in the bounty that it had provided for them. Flowers from every walk of life seemed to be coming into bloom right then and there, traces of vibrant reds and pinks visible stemming from their otherwise stark white petals. It truly felt like a world of it's own. Being here, with her, almost felt like a dream, as being here like this felt like an impossibility just a short time ago. None of it felt real here. All of the tragedy and strife that they had endured up until not seemed to melt away, like a clouded sky becoming clear, not unlike the warm blue one above them.

The same could be said for the girl on her shoulder as well, if her soft breaths and closed eyes were any indication. Her once attentive and stiff figure had relaxed significantly with the addition of the blonde to her side, no longer stanced as though she would need to flee at a moments notice, no longer tensed as though in need of a weapon.

They were at peace. They were free.

A single bumblebee's hum could be heard, and it's sound was another that earned a flick of an ear, though it was not one that warranted the attention she had given the first. A slight peak, perhaps, but nothing more. It was just a peak, but it was enough to see the small insect find it's perch on a petal, it's weight disrupting the balance of the flower, rocking it ever so slightly before the wind did the same.

The breeze was still sight, though it had briefly raised enough to disrupt their fantasy for just a few moments, as flowers were rustled and a veritable mane of blonde hair attempted to intertwine itself with it's darker companion just a few short inches away.

The wind calmed mere seconds later, and their peace had returned. The bumblebee left it's flower, satisfied with it's adventure, passing by the two girls once more with a faint hum yet again, though one that neither girl gave attention to. They saved that honor for eachother.

Three hands freed themselves from their place together between them, the two raising the one to meet a pair of lips, allowing them to place a single, chaste kiss on their knuckles. The hand was cold, the metal retaining little heat from the hands clutching them. It may have been a simulacrum, but it was hers, and it wasn't something that she would dare shy away from. Not now, not again.

Violet eyes once more found yellow, and all the noise in the blonde's head seemed to stop. Her hand was guided to the cheek of the woman beside her, who held it there securely, reaffirming it's place not only at the blonde's side, but at her own. 

The blonde leaned in, stealing the faunus's lips for her own, and not just for her knuckles. Parting after a few moments, their heads found one another as a free hand mirrored that of the blonde's, linking them together further. 

There was a smile.

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> So first off I Want to say thinks for reading this all the way through! Admittedly Day 1's prompt was giving me a bit of trouble, so I don't think this is as good as I could have done. I have some much more solid ideas for the following days of the Week, and I especially encourage you to look forward to Day 8. I hope you're willing to take the rest of this journey with me.
> 
> Commentary and/or criticism is always appreciated. I know I'm not the best writer and always strive to improve.


End file.
